


Midnight Bites

by Tempus_Usagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, M/M, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempus_Usagi/pseuds/Tempus_Usagi
Summary: Keith Kogane is a normal, emo sorta 17 year old boy who enjoys learning about cryptids with his best friend, Pidge Gunderson (who really goes by Katie Holt but changed it). However, due to the fact Keith never seen one along with most high schoolers; ridiculing him and his friend of such things that have have slight possibility of being found on in a month most monsters appear in the darkest nights ever. Halloween.Also known as October. Yipee, ack to the story, this young male and his friend embarks on a search on the nights of the weekend in search of either a demon, werewolf, witches/warlocks, vampire, angels etc. Something to be due that what they're looking for isn't made belief.Little did the violet eyed boy knew that a vampire (and possibly other species) had eyes set on him for.... interesting plans. As for the monsters in their realm, who knows what chaos shall rain upon if monsters willing to hunt for humans have a chance crossing the realm of mortals. Can a band of monsters and a few more humans pair up to prohibit this event?All things happen under the under the night sky and full moon.When midnight strikes, be careful when someone gets a bite of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Tempus Usagi! You can call me Tempus or Usagi I don't mind and I welcome you to one of my voltron fanfics I own back at my other story account that is wattpad. You can find me there by typing Time-_-Bunny. First chapter is told by Keith's pov
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own a few original characters, I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender. Now enjoy reading!
> 
> P.s. Pidge is a Male well trans from female to Male. Please no hate on that guys.

Yesturday was the last day of September. Now, it is the first day of October-- the month where me and my only friend in high school, Pidge Holt, get to navigate for things out of the ordinary; in other words cryptids. Yes I am talking about mythological creatures most people don't believe in these modern times but we do.

I'm talking about the place where they doubt us is none other than Garrison High School. It's not the worst school you can enroll, nor is it the best. Students there tend to tease us and other 'nerds' about believing things only little kids do, but it doesn't have to be them. Their just unimaginative like Pidge and I are.

We met each other in our sophomore years here. I was surprised to learn that he was actually a she, his real name once was Katie Holt but decided to change it ever since he found out he wasn't into things normal girl's were into, rather thinking and felt like he's been a boy trapped in a girl's body. Likes to learn most about alien sighting than just creatures like witches, goblins, selkies and all that jazz. Two of us are STILL on the hunt for the infamous MothMan and BigFoot.

"Keith! Son get ready your gonna be late!" A middle aged man's voice called out whom is my father, Tex Kogane. A few of his friends do call him Texas and I can agree because of his accent.

 _'Man can he be any loud?'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my light brown messenger bag, slung it over my shoulder then head out of the front door."See ya kiddo." I heard before replying back, closing the front door.

My mother passed away just six years ago, so my father started to become protective towards me because he didn't want to lose another important person. He wants to support me all the way to graduation, wishing me to have a worthy career and those tips to the future.

Each house I passed are coated in Halloween decorations, accurate I would say. I turn my head away from them to see an annoyed bus driver, with the palm of his right hand on the center of the wheel where the horn was located. Of course I usually run almost lay to the bus. Like I said almost.

"Use those damn legs of your's so I don't get me fired brat." Said the driver who made a grunt after I took a seat, pulling the lever near him closing the door to continue his drive at the next bus stop where my great and in my only friend Pidge lives.After what seems five minutes it stops near a curb, the 'swoosh' sound of the door made me sit up and scoot to the end of my seat as foot steps approached inside when it closed.

A girl (well in this case mainly, a boy), the age of 15 yet his height is around 5'1" maybe less walked in. Skin is a peach color, has orange hair short and standing out from the back part of his neck, light hazel eyes, and black circular rimmed glasses. His name is none other than Pidge Holt. Made his way to my seat where I saved room for.

"I am mentally suffering." Pidge groaned, removing the glasses before rubbing his tired eyes and placed it back on. I don't blame him for staying up all night, that's her brother's job.

"Not my fault your a night owl looking up at memes and videos of Area 51 theories on YouTube." I retort back rolling my eyes along with a smirk forming on my lips by the time the short teenager glared up at me.

"Well fuck you too." Did I mention Pidge has a hard time not to curse? "Anyway I stayed up all night after some news reports about two female teens attacked by an unknown person. They said it looks human but it was so dark the two sworn their attackers eyes were a glowing blue." Hearing this made my mind fill up with excitement but also a twenty percent of anxiety.

"And check this out," Pidge pulls his phone out of the pockets of the baggy denim shorts he's wearing that stops to the knee level. Few tappings on the screen he held it in of me to observe something I couldn't believe my eyes on.

"No way...." I marveled with the puzzled expression clear as day. "That's what I said!" Pidge smiles in excitement, probably the biggest smile I've ever seen today. The image shows the neck of both girls who've been attacked: each had two small, bleeding puncture marks near their shoulder. It wasn't as small as snake bites, so our minds thought the exact same: **_'Vampires.'_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay back with another chapter! Again this was in my wattpad account and I decided to bring it over here ^-^  
> I own nothing but a few oc's (no I don't ship them with canon characters) please enjoy! This will be in Lance's pov. Tata my witches/warlocks. 
> 
> Warning: Some grammar errors and Lance's colorful words

Ah just another boring day here at where the relm of monsters live in. But hey on the bright side I've been spotting new monster chicks; well there is one, okay two witches that sorta get on my nerve but the first one probably likes me who knows. And if you didn't know the names Lance, and yes I'm a vampire.

Anyway enough about myself for now, since I got other things to do here in the village me and a few fellow friends of mine here called Altea. Sorta pretty yet a little scares here and there but not as nearly as bad as Daibazaal, where these people who call themselves the galrans live to terrorize other places in this realm. It's a place I don't recommend passing by if anyone wants to become a slave, killed or...a sex slave something entirely worse than being a normal slave and killed from what I've heard.

My friend Shrio or as we call him 'Papa Wolf' (due to facts he is protective and a werewolf) was once a prisoner. He attempted to become their strongest weapon once they ripped off his right arm and replaced with a metal one instead. We managed to find him after so long and have our concerns as to how he escaped or if he was just let go. Last part I had my doubts including Coran.

The ones that ticks me off the most is that Prince of Douche, Prince Loafer I call him... his name is Prince Lotor, next king in line for Daibazaal. How did I know that? Eh, just my nightly sneaking around if I'm bored that's all. He even comes around to visit and gives us a bit of information on the Empire, he's alright I guess. Its unfair how he's part warlock too!

As I continue to stroll down the side walk to stop in front the door of this shop three of my friends normally work in, Coran and Allura, who runs the place called Voltron. It's more a store for this who need things like magical items, potions, book and all that jazz! But only few items aren't for sale like some blade that has a symbol nobody is familiar with for example*.

Once I knocked on the wooden due to the problem that no vampires can enter places without being welcome in. No one answered, just fucking peachy. Made my way to one of the windows to check if anyone is inside and you know what I saw? No one. Even more peachy, it was empty as a abandoned ghost infested house.

"Hello?" I called out, not receiving an answer. Did Shiro finally asked Allura on a date? If so then I have to give Hunk 30 damn dollars and wear a tutu for a day.

A sigh came out of my mouth after waiting practically five minutes, felt like forever to me and been around here for like what 1,840 years? I lost track it's hard to do so when your a vampire. Or an angel like my buddy, Hunk; well for most of us he is more of a flying ball of sunshine.

About to take my leave, my ears twitched to hear... whistling? It came from inside the shop but I can't get in. Only thing to do is go to the back and be a ninja! Which I  doubt I'll ever be. I walked to the back area of the small building, two large windows are placed there too, taking a peek I over heard unfamiliar voices afar along with shuffling noises. What I wasn't aware was the quiet 'click' sound underneath the window I was near in order to hear better.

I was struck with pain on my chin as the window slid open immediately, causing me to fall on my butt. R.I.P my chin, you'll live butt.

"Lance." A male voice whispers quietly, don't know why however. After rubbing my lower jaw that hurts like quiznack, I would say Hell but that places is probably worse than this pain. I knew that friendly and worrisome voice tone anywhere.

This was my angel friend, Hunk, and by angel I mean literally. Acts like one and is one. My friend Hunk here has large, pure white and soft bird like wings which again are angel wings, a golden halo, but around his forehead under his black hair is a orange bandana. Also normally wears his favorite green vest, a yellow-orange shirt, khaki pants and grey sneakers.

"Hunk what's going on?" I asked not to quiet really and confused on why was he whispering. Then i was shushed before explained on what is happening. "Keep it down the Galra are here in search of something I don't know why but Allura, Usagi and Coran are trying to take care of it. Come on before you get caught." He murmured quickly as he opens the window a little wider so I could finally get inside.

Once I was in, it came to me that Hunk had been hiding in the small library. _'It's so dusty how can he choose this area and not sneeze?'_ My thoughts were broken by the sound of talking, yelling and I guess screeching...? I don't really know what's going on out there but as I walked closer to the door ignoring Hunk's worried yet strict pleas on not to open that door or go any close, my right ear was placed near the wooden door.

"Would you be interested in this fine book of light magic?" A quivering girl's voice that sounded defiantly nervous asked what seems a deep, raspy voice once I heard it. "Don't play with us you pesky witches, where is the crystal?" The unfamiliar yet frightful tone of voice caused Hunk and I to flinch.

I slowly open the door to take a peek. Down the hall and to the shop to see on the other side. Three other vampires, two witches, and a wizard were located in the center area of the store. I wasn't familiar with the vampires, but with the witches and warlock I most certainly knew.

One of the witches was pretty tall and had dark taned skin almost like mines, long flowing white hair that stopped near past her hips, crystal clear blue eyes with pink markings under her eyes. She had on a dark and light blue long sleeved dress that went down to the ground so her boots weren't visible, a blue shoulder pad on her right shoulder and a blue gem necklace. This is Allura the feisty yet beautiful witch I've ever met.

The second witch that is probably nervous to the point of passing out is short, not too short like a child if anyone wondering that I mean close to pre-teen height maybe I'm not even sure. She has creme colored skin, short chocolate brown hair that went up to her chin, and copper red eyes. The girl had on a black witch hat with a purple ribbon around it, a short sleeved dark purple dress that stops above her knees with a thin blue belt around her waist, black tights and black boots. That frightened short girl is Usagi, the awkward witch. From what Hunk told me, she normally helps with them and is offered lessons on new different kinds of magic.

OI'll get to the guy with the orange mustache we call Coran Coran the gorgeous man: Coran in short version, later but he's known to be Allura's assistant/mentor. He's weird but cool, and acts like the crazy uncle that someone has to have in life.

"We do not know where the crystal is, but that does not mean we'll hand it to your filthy hands." Allura utters harshly, she had a thick british accent along with Coran. The tallest of the three galra, judging by their attire, sneered. I swore to my not beating heart I could see a smirk placed on the two other soldiers that aren't as tall as the last one. This was not going to end well at all.

And jinxed it as the second tallest vampire snatched away- Let me stop there for a second: remember the blade I mentioned earlier? That one dagger with the weird symbol on the hilt? Well guess what that asshole did. Snatched it. Karma is a bitch.

"Give that back! It does not belong to you." Usagi demanded agitated. None of us knew what that weapon does or where it's from however, Allura and Coran had a feeling it may not be good. We couldn't agree more

"It doesn't belong to you either does it, witch?" He spat, causing the shorter witch to flinch. "I can't wait 'til Haggar listens about the traitor's son, Keith, wonder where that little brat went..." Whispers the last galra, who wasn't really tall nor short, rather average human height. _'Who's Keith'_ I thought after listening more carefully, then worried. Who ever this Keith is in great danger and we have to find him but another problem is none of us-- exclude those vampire galrans -- knows where the quiznak he is! Or what he is! Wait...

"Keith?" Asked Coran and Usagi confused but with Allura she was shocked. Seems like she may know this being. "Heh, you think we're gonna tell you witches shit?" The tallest male dictated and his disgusting, malevolent smirk and it worried all of us. I closed the door and stared at Hunk whom stared back for felt like an hour or two. Loud foot steps see to fade and we just stood there pretty sure Coran, Allura and Usagi are doing the same.

Well we're in deep shit. But I have a plan that no one else may like. Find Keith and protect him, hopefully he is not where we all think he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The blade they talked about is supposed to be the blade of Marmora, but in this story was once a tribe, a very rare one. The people vanished along with its creation in thin air never to be seen again, until Coran and Usagi stumbled upon a dagger created by the Blade. They kept it in the shop on display. And it's not for sale.
> 
> So tell me what you guys think! Again I'd like to hear what you think and if you have any other ideas just let me know.   
> And I will say it again, no rude comments.
> 
> See you next time on Midnight Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think about this first chapter I would love to hear from you guys! But please no hate comments, if you don't like it don't read or say anything. Simple as that. Also here is a list of what the characters are, monsters or humans.
> 
> Keith- Human and half something else but that'll be revealed later 
> 
> Pidge- Human
> 
> Matt- Human
> 
> Hunk-Angel
> 
> Lance-Vampire
> 
> Shiro-Werewolf 
> 
> Allura-Witch
> 
> Coran- Warlock (and Allura's assistant) 
> 
> Haggar- Witch
> 
> Lotor- Half Vampire and half warlock
> 
> Zarkon- Vampire
> 
> The Galra- some are vampires, shapeshifters or witches


End file.
